The New Earl
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Shortly after Kanda and Lameran's wedding day,Lameran suddenly thinks she is the Millennium Earl.Why does she think this?Can she be saved?Is the way found to "save her" acceptable?The war for mankind starts again!Slight editing.Sequel to Dream Traveler.
1. The Wedding

This is now, finally, the beginning of The New Earl. It takes place after Dream Traveler. If you don't want to read that story, I'll quickly summarize. Kanda fell in love with a new exorcist named Lameran. After a battle, in which they both nearly died, he proposed and she accepted and said yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray Man. Neither do I own it's characters or anything else associated with it, though I would so love to own Kanda!! So anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day. Komui and Kanda stood beneath a pavilion while everyone else in the Black Order sat in chairs in front of them. Komui wore a white tux. Kanda wore a black one. Mugen was in the room Lameran and himself would shortly be sharing. Kanda had been all for a short ceremony. But Lameran had wanted a big wedding. So he had not objected to her taking over the planning for the wedding.

As soon as the wedding march began, everyone turned around eagerly. Lenalee walked before Lameran, as the maid of honor. Lameran herself wore a beautiful white gown with a full train. A veil hid her face. As the bride approached the groom, Kanda felt the urge to suddenly grab her and kiss her. When she finally stood next to Kanda, Komui began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to celebrate a very momentous occasion. Yuu Kanda and Lameran, two souls deeply in love, have decided to become one. We are here to witness this miracle and to share in their joy, as God is surely doing right now up in Heaven with us." He turned to Lameran.

"Lameran, will you take Yuu Kanda as your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad?"

"I do." Smiling, Komui held her right hand in the air. He repeated the vows to Kanda.

"I do." Komui put his hand on hers. Komui took the rings from Lenalee, the maid of honor, and Allen, Kanda's best man. Lameran and Kanda exchanged rings.

"Is there anyone who desires for these two soul mates not to be joined as one. If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace." All was silent. "Then I now pronounce you two man and wife. Everyone behold, Mr. and Mrs. Yuu Kanda." As everyone cheered, Kanda finally unveiled his wife's face. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Then they kissed.

Everyone cheered loudly as Kanda swept his bride off her feet. Lameran's dress must have weighed twenty pounds by itself. "Just how much fabric went into this dress? I'm surprised you can even move around in it."

Lameran grinned. "I can remove the train. I'll drop it off in the room as we go to the cafeteria. Just removing it frees me. It's been a dream of mine to have a wedding dress like this ever since I was found in Valuduan. Thank you."

After Lameran had put her train in their room, since they were finally to share one, she went to the cafeteria. They walked arm in arm. As they entered, more cheers went up. Lavi walked up to them with two glasses of wine. He handed one to each of them, took one for himself from a passing waiter, and announced he would like to make a toast. Everyone fell silent as he held up his glass.

"To this double celebration. First and foremost, to Lameran and Kanda. May their years be long. Kanda, since it's your wedding day, you'll get a break. Though you're the last one I ever thought I would see marry." Everyone laughed. "And the second reason for this party is to celebrate our victory in the war, though it pales in comparison to our first cause to celebrate." Lavi drank deeply. Everyone followed his example.

Lameran took this time to look around. The cafeteria now looked like a five star restaurant. "I just finished the final touches." Jerry and a finder came out carrying a huge cake. Two tiny figures identical to the new couple stood at the top. "They're made of frosting. Amazing, isn't it?" He carefully handed them to Lameran and Kanda. "You two should take the first bite."

Lameran took the mini frosting Kanda while he took the mini frosting Lameran. As they were to put in each others mouths, Lameran shoved it into his mouth and all over his lower face. She laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

Somewhere music started up and platters of food were laid out. Nearby Allen began to drool and tried to go directly there. Lenalee, however, limited his food and then dragged him to the table where all the other exorcists were currently gathering around Kanda and Lameran.

"No. One glass is enough for me." Kanda was currently refusing Lameran's attempts to get him to drink more. But Lameran wouldn't give up.

"One more glass won't hurt, Yuu. Come on." She persuaded him to drink it. Meanwhile the celebration kicked into full swing. Allen got a whole bunch of people to play strip poker with him. He refused all alcohol offered to him, even as he took the other players into another room.

It finally ended at around one in the morning. Lameran threw her bouquet to the assembled crowd while looking in the opposite direction. Lameran turned around tipsily, since she was a little drunk herself, to see Lavi catch it. He immediately turned to a scientist with flaming red hair and green eyes and winked at her. She blushed heavily.

"You're drunk." Kanda looped an arm around her waist, both to help her walk straight and to stop her from falling. Lameran shook her head no and yawned.

"I'm not drunk. I only drank a little. Didn't you drink more than me?" Kanda nodded and continued to help her walk.

"Yes, I did. But unlike you, I have a high tolerance of alcohol. I'll only wake up with a slight headache. You, on the other hand, are a completely different story. Why didn't you listen when I told you not to drink so much?" Lameran snorted and tried to walk by herself as she pushed herself away from Kanda. The floor came up to meet her face.

Kanda caught her and carried her the rest of the way to their room. "I can walk by myself. Put me down." Lameran's voice was slurred and she was barely awake. She fell asleep a second later. Kanda sighed softly. When he reached their room, he took off her veil and shoes. Kanda laid her down and then laid down next to her.

Author's Note

So here is chapter one of the New Earl. Please read and review. My original plan was for Allen to get completely drunk, start playing strip poker, and still cheat perfectly despite being completely drunk. But sadly, when doing some D.Gray Man research, he doesn't touch alcohol apparently. That so ruined my plan!!


	2. Confusion

Sadly,. I haven't gotten any reviews. Action will come soon. Tonight, as I'm updating, if I can manage it. I've really been looking forward to writing this story. I hope it's not a stupid idea. I would be so sad if it was. Another temporary dream scene is in this chapter. As before, in the previous story she was in, it'll be in _italics._

Chapter 2

The next day was a lazy day for the entire Order. Everyone had stayed up late the night before. And some were still recovering from massive hangovers. The next morning, Kanda woke early and took a cold shower, forsaking training. After all, it was the day after his wedding. As he turned off the water, he heard a crash in the bedroom. He had a feeling Lameran has woken up and wasn't feeling too well. His assumption proved correct.

"Ooh. My head hurts." Smiling gently, Kanda helped her get onto the bed and sit up straight without falling over.

"Take a cold shower. It really helps." Lameran struggled to unzip the back of her crumpled and wrinkled wedding gown. Kanda unzipped it for her. She stripped it off, the result being her being dressing in only white short pants and a corset. From her dresser, she pulled out some clean clothes. Kanda took careful note of her condition, ready to catch if she should fall. Judging from how much her perception seem to be skewered at the moment, that was a distinct possibility.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Then we can do whatever it is that newlyweds do." Lameran walked over to the bathroom unsteadily. "I know you're watching me and that you're worried. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She entered the bathroom and shut the door. He heard the water being turned on and her shrieks as she cursed about how cold it was. He only laughed silently as he prepared for his first day as a married man.

Later that night, Kanda and Lameran ate dinner in the cafeteria. There was a lot of extra wedding cake, so it was a dessert that came with every meal except breakfast. As they sat down to eat, Lameran went to eat that first. Kanda took it away from her. "That's a dessert. Desserts are eaten after dinner, not before." Lameran pouted as he held it far away from her. She was almost crying.

"Aww. You're mean. Give it back." She tried to grab it unsuccessfully. Kanda laughed, the light hearted look now in his eyes. Lately he hadn't been so grumpy. He actually smiled now and then. Kanda gave her a stern look, tempting to ask her if her parents had taught her any discipline at all. He stopped himself just in time. He knew it would upset, as she had no memories of her past.

"Eat your dinner first. Then you get dessert." Lameran grudgingly ate her dinner first. When she had eaten every last bite, Kanda handed it to her. As she ate, he realized something. "How come I only just now noticed you have a huge sweet tooth? This cake is pretty much all frosting. No wonder you want it so badly, with all that pure sugar." He shook his head and sighed.

Lameran grinned. "Of course I have a sweet tooth. You just now noticed?" She laughed as Kanda led the way back to their room for bed.

That night Lameran had a horrible dream.

_"How did I get here? There's no reason for me to enter my own dream." Lameran now found herself on the shore where she had been found two and a half year ago. She tried to leave but found she couldn't. Something was blocking her exit. Something was definitely wrong here._

_"You can't leave. It's time now. Will you come willingly and embrace your destiny?" The voice that spoke was familiar. Too familiar. It was the voice that had haunted her nightmares during her recovery from the fight that had resulted in the death of the Millennium Earl. Slowly, she turned around, praying with all her might it was not who she thought it was._

_It was. The Millennium Earl stood before her. Or rather, it was his ghost, judging from the fact she knew he was dead and he was transparent. "This is your ghost. You're dead. How did you sneak into my dream without me knowing?" She prepared to banish him. He merely pointed to the ocean._

_"Watch." Two small children ran along the shoreline chasing a red ball and laughing loudly at a joke the boy had just made. They were all smiles and laughter, not a single care in the world.Suddenly, the little girl gasped and pointed. She ran to the water._

_"You know we're not supposed to go in the water without mum and dad. Come back." He went after her to pull her back and stopped short. She was trying to pull an unconscious Lameran to shore. She truly looked a mess. Her clothes and hair clung to her drenched skin. Her clothes were ripped and bloody as well, since she had injuries all over the place. "Get away from there now!!"_

_"Stop complaining and help me!! Otherwise she'll just wash back into the sea and die. Don't you see the tide coming in?" Sighing, the older brother helped his little sister drag the barely alive woman to a safe spot. He watched with baited breathe as his little sister checked to see if she was alive. "She's alive. Go get the adults. They'll know what to do." The boy went to grab their ball, only to be scolded by his sister._

_"What's more important? The ball or her life? Go already!!" The boy ran off to the town. Sighing dramatically, the little girl covered the poor woman with her own jacket. At that moment, she shuddered and opened her eyes. The woman curled up and vomited sea water. The child helped her by patting her on the back. When the fit was over, the little girl asked her name and where she was from._

_"I'm...Lameran." She groaned and clutched her head. "I don't remember anything else!! What happened to me? Where am I? How did I get here?" The little girl made her lie back down._

_"Don't move. You may have a head injury. I can tell you this though. You're in Valuduan. I don't know what happened, but you washed up here from the sea. Maybe you fell overboard on the ship you were on and the cold water made you lose your memory. Don't worry. You're in good hands." The doctor ran up with a warm blanket. A crowd of people followed him. Seeing the crowd, Lameran passed out._

_"Move, child. I'll take it from here." The doctor wrapped her in the blanket and gently picked her up. The little girl looked at him with tears in her eyes._

_"Her name is Lameran. She can't remember anything else. Can I come visit her sometimes?" The scene faded as the doctor smiled. But the Earl was gone._

_"What the heck? Where did he run off to now?" She looked around defensively. Then pain ricocheted through her body. She looked down at her chest. A curved dagger was sticking out of her stomach._

"Lameran? What's wrong?" Kanda had woken to Lameran thrashing around wildly. She was still asleep, but having some kind of spasm. Kanda tried to hold her still, afraid she would hurt herself. The result was him being knocked off the bed. The spasm stopped and she opened her eyes. They were now silver.

"Lameran?" Kanda was so shocked he could barely speak.

"Who is this Lameran you speak? I am the Millennium Earl."

Author's Note

Oh yeah!!! Another chapter done!!! Please read and review. I hope this is enough action. More to come in the next chapter!! Good length too. Hopefully my grammar had improved. Here's a sneak peak of the action to come. New enemies are appearing, saying that they are the Noah Clan and Lameran is their master!!


	3. Goodbyes

Here I am, just getting home from school, and I get the feeling that I should update soon. Probably because I'm almost done with the rough draft of this story. I know it is a wee bit slow on the action right now. I hope to change that. Whatever you do, please don't give up on the story. Maybe this will please you guys.

Chapter 3

"Lameran? What do you mean? The Millennium Earl is dead. You yourself saw his demise. Were the chains cursed? Tell me!! I demand an answer!!" Kanda drew Mugen and activated the sword. Lameran merely laughed.

"You are a mere mortal. But I, I am the Millennium Earl. And the Millennium Earl does not answer to mere mortals!! Did you think that weak creature you knew as the Millennium Earl was the last? He wasn't even the first. Pitiful, stupid humans. How was I ever bound by one?" Outside, the weather turned wild. The wind sounded like it was shrieking. "Looks like my escorts are here." She backed up to allow whoever was coming room to land

As she spoke, the window shattered. Two people floated into the room. One wore a black suit and had long black hair. His long hair was kept in a ponytail and kept his eyes closed. A bastard sword was strapped onto his back. The other person was a man who wore casual clothes who had blue eyes and black-blue raven colored hair. It looked as though a wind was constantly keeping it in motion. He had no weapon.She approached the two.

"Lanston." The one with the sword. "Lanick." The other man with the ever blowing hair. They went down to one knee. She began to make them rise but stopped midmotion. "No, this is my body now. Go to sleep and never wake up!!" Her face turned to Kanda. One of her eyes was blue. The two kneeled Noah glanced at each other nervously.

"Yuu, save me... Kill me now before I do something I regret." Kanda ran up to her and embraced her. She tried to return it but something stopped her.

"You must. Or the result will be so horrible. I don't want to be responsible for killing so many. She has murderous intentions. She means to kill everyone."

"No, death is not the answer. Not for you. You have the strength to fight. So use it and take your body back. It's yours, not hers." The eye returned to silver. With only a flick of her finger, she sent him flying across the room. His sword returned to normal. She dropped her wedding ring next to his semi-conscious form. He looked up in shock at her emotionless face. She noticed him looking and smirked.

"Lanick, I want to see him suffer. Don't kill him. Get the message across that the war has begun again." Lanick rose and nodded. A wind slammed Kanda into the ceiling multiple times. He fell to the ground and staggered up. A fiery whip appeared in his hand. Lanick wrapped it around Kanda's ankle and sent him flying across the room. The Millennium Earl laughed loudly and clapped enthuistically. Encouraged by her laughing and smiling, he continued to beat him up. He had missed that so much. However, unbeknownest to them, he held back, only making it look like he was really hurting him.

Lanick picked Kanda up by his collar and held him against the wall high off the ground. He whispered something in his ear, willing it to sound like a threat to all but him and Kanda. "I truly don't want to do this. But I must. Don't despair. You have allies in places you won't suspect."

"Ooh, that was perfect!! That really pleases me. Please continue. If you do a good job, I just might make you my torturer for the dungeon I've been thinking of building." The Earl jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good job, Lanick. Only a little while longer. Then we must go." Lanston went protectively to his Lady's side. She snuggled close into him as he picked her up. She laughed loudly as Kanda yelled out in pain. He looked up at her almost feverishily as she called Lanick back.

"It's time to go. Vintrix is waiting for us." The Earl looked at Lanston confused.

"Who's Vintrix? Is he a new family member? What are his powers?" She sounded like a child as she fired off question after question, eager to learn any news she could after being estranged for them for so long. Lanston and Lanick tried their best to answer all of them as they jumped out of the window fearlessly. As they left, they didn't hear what Kanda said sadly and softly before he passed out.

"Lameran."

Author's Note

So, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Completely horrible? Please R&R. Just no flames. I am really trying to make this good. Gahh!! This is so short!! I meant for it to be longer. Sorry about this. Next chapter will have a lot more. Promise. I'll put the disclaimer next chapter. I always forget those.


	4. New Hope?

Hey, y'all. Thanks for all the hits. I have plenty of those. It's wierd that Body Switch The Full Story is still looking real popular. Anyway, chapter 4. Please review!!!

Chapter 4

Vintrix teleported them all directly to the Manor the Noah had established during their absence. It was a large place from the look of it. "Milady, we are here. Welcome home." Vintrix bowed as he opened the door. They were in a spacious hall now with a few doors off to both sides and two sets of stairs, one on each side that met at the top. Lanston opened one door. It was the living room. They had several poofy chairs and end tables set with fancy lamps. One corner of the room was cordoned off with black silk. Two people were meditating behind it.

Hikatay and Aleena suddenly opened their eyes and walked out. Hikatay and Aleena walked out. Hikatay, the ninja of the group, was crying softly, despite her usually disciplined and emotionless attitude. "You're back. Thank God you're safe." Hikatay fell to one knee. The Earl got her to stand up. Aleena fell to one knee behind her.

"Rise already." The two were engulfed in a fierce hug. "I'm missed you so much. You have no idea how I longed to see you all again. There's no need to ask where Lunarmaria is." There was a very strong smell of Brimstone coming from upstairs. Whenever she summoned her demonic animals, the smell of brimstone accompanied it. A few moments later, Lunarmaria burst through the door, out of breath. She still wore the white priestess robes that were outlined in teal, a stark contrast in comparison to Aleena's white chiffon dress.

"Lunarmaria." Lunarmaria didn't even bother to fall to one knee. She just ran up to The Earl and hugged her, crying heavily. The Earl returned it eagerly. "I see you've improved at your summoning. I can tell you were just doing it."

"I've had a lot of time to work on perfecting it. Too much time." Lunarmaria looked over her mistress with a disgusted look. "You need a makeover. And you're getting one. As future ruler of the world, after you destroy and rebuild it accordingly of course, you need to care more about your appearance. Hikatay and Aleena, come with me." The three women dragged her off, knowing full well that once she said someone needed a makeover, they got one.

At the Order

"Please guard it well Hevlaska. Very soon, it's accomadator will be back and wanting it returned." Hevlaska took Lameran's innocence into herself. As Komui took the elevator back up to the main part of the Order, his thoughts turned to Kanda, who was still recovering from his attack.

According to his report, months ago when Lameran had been chained up by the Earl, they had been cursed. Because of that, Lameran thought she was the Millennium Earl. Two Noahs named Lanston and Lanick had then left, leaving him severly beat up, and taking a willing Lameran with them.

Kanda had almost not survived. When he had woken up after passing out, he had tried to get help. While by the stairwell, he had passed out again. If not for Lenalee, he would have fallen to his death. She had been walking by when she saw him falling, had activated her innocence and caught him. Now he was in a private room, his body still covered in many bruises all over his body. The concussion had vanished, along with his cuts.

On his way back to his office, Komui stopped by to see Kanda. He was sitting impatiently on his bed, an annoyed look on his face. Komui knew he wanted to go after Lameran.

"You'll be able to leave the room tomorrow. But we've already sent Allen and Krory on a mission that might help find Lameran. In a well sized town, everything lost doesn't stay lost. Almost as if by magic,... or innocence. We should recieve a report soon. Lameran's innocence is with Hevlaska. And the Directors haven't given up on her either. So try to relax."

"Che. Stupid beansprout. Stupid rabbit. Hurry up already, for crying out loud."

Author's Note

More action next chapter. Though action doesn't always make a good story. It'll be told mainly from Krory and Allen's point of view. My new OC will be entering as well. So anyway, thanks for reading so far, stay tuned, and please read and review. Hopefully it'll be longer as well. But I have a whole bunch of crap to do tonight. So you guys and girls will just have to be patient.


	5. The Silver Stallion

Sorry about the wait. I had a quiz meet this weekend. Got home late last night. Didn't get up to eleven. Which for me, is about a hour and a half ago. So here is chapter. Again, I'll try tp put some action in.

Chapter 5

"Don't panic. Allen can be found." Krory was currently lost. Komui had assigned Allen and himself a mission. He had been on the way to the Inn where they would be staying. But somehow or other they had gotten separated, something they had specifically tried to avoid. That plan obviously hadn't worked.

"Can someone tell me how to get to the Silver Stallion Inn?" Krory was addressing the crowd in general. But the only response he got was wierd stares. "Please, I'm trying to find the Silver Stallion Inn. A friend is waiting for me there." Just as her was about to give up hope, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder lightly. It was a young girl who was about thirteen years old. Her blonde hair fell lightly on the two huge bags she was holding. Her blue eyes shined with irritration.

"I can take you to the Silver Stallion. My family owns it and I'm heading back myself." She shifted the weight in her arms. "I'm sorry about the others. A lot of them are xenophobic. That means they're afraid of foreignors."

"Thank you very much. But in return, let me help with those bags." She held out one bag to Krory, the smaller one. Krory took the bigger one instead.

"No complaint there. My brother Deitrich usually comes along and helps me. But he's busy today." She allowed Krory to take the bigger bag. "My name's Elizabeth. What's yours? Don't worry. We're almost there. Your friend is waiting for you right?"

"I'm Aleister Krory. Thank you for helping me. And I'm hoping my friend is there. He gets lost as easily as I do and we got separated. Just out of curiosity, why do you need so much food?"

"We're having a couple of very important guests tonight. One of them has a very big appetite. My mother thought it would be a good idea to have a lot of food ready. Look, we're here." She opened the door and let Krory enter first. "Mom, I'm home!!"

Someone looked in from the kitchen. Elizabeth could have easily been a younger version of her. "Oh, welcome home, honey. Did you get everything? And who is that behind you?" Elizabeth put her bag on the counter. Krory put his next to hers and bowed.

"Madam, my name is Aleister Krory. Your daughter was kind enough to lead me here when I got separated from my friend. Does there happen to be a young man around here with white hair?" She hooked a thumb in the general direction of the dining rooom.

"My name is Mary. It's nice to meet you. My son Deitrich found a person that fits your description. He was also looking for someone who fits yours. He's in the dining room right now." Krory excused himself and went to the dining room.

In the dining room, sitting near the head of the table was Allen. A teenager sat at the head of the table. They were talking intently. Krory found that wierd. Usually the head male of the house sat at the head of the table. Allen looked up and saw Krory. "Krory, you're ok!! How did you find this place?"

"I showed him the way. I checked the reservations. You two have rooms ready. Would you like to see them now?" She showed them their rooms. That night Allen stopped by Krory's room.

"Tomorrow, Deitrich has offerred to show ua around town and help with the investigation. I've accepted it. He knows something and wants to tell us. He also wants to avoid getting his family involved."

Author's Note

Sorry. I'm kinda sick at the moment. Also, sorry about the length. So the akuma attack and the first attempt at locating Lameran will have to wait. As always, read and review.


	6. A New Exorcist

Gahhh!! School. I don't get any homework except from one teacher. And that one teacher assigns enough homework in a single week to make for all of the other teacher four weeks of no homework. So I have been unable to update due to massive amounts of homework. Sorry!! Blame my english teacher. Anyway, chapter 6.

Chapter 6

The next morning Allen rose early. Krory had also rose early. "So ready to begin the investigation?" Allen asked as they walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Yes, I'm ready. All we need is Deitrich. Though something confused me last night. He sat down at the head of the table, where the head male usually sits. He's only a boy. Why does he sit there?" Allen cleared his throat. "Is something caught in your throat Allen?"

Allen explained. "Two years ago Mary's husband died. His family has been supporters of the Order for years before that. Now Mary carries on that tradition and Deitrich is the head male in the house. He also plans on his family and business being supporters." Krory understood. "Though he will have problems living a normal life. He's looking for a wife. His family may be important around here, but he is also blind. Not many women want a blind husband."

"That is not right. Anyway, let's eat and get on with the investigation. How is Deitrich going to help us when he can't see?" Elizabeth laughed as she entered the kitchen. Mary followed after and they began to cook. A little later it was served and they all began to eat.

"He may be blind. But he's way more help than everyone else. The majority of the people in this town are xenophobic. Very few families or even people by themselves support the Order around here." Mary handed a plate to Elizabeth along with a bag of table scraps. "Bring this to Deitrich and Bud. Make sure they eat it." Elizabeth nodded and ran to the back yard.

"Please take care of those two. After my husband died, it took me a month to start living normally again. If Deitrich got hurt, I couldn't take it. He's so much like his father. Sometimes I swear he is his father." A single tear fell down her cheek. Elizabeth walked in. Mary quickly wiped it away.

"Bud willingly ate. I had to fight Deitrich though to get him to." Elizabeth sat down and began to eat her own breakfast.

"He says he's ready to go whenever you are by the way. He asked me to pass the message on to you. Wow, you eat fast." Allen had already finished his food and was wiping his mouth politely. Krory was only half done. Deitrich walked in with a big dog behind him. At first glance he was a mutt. But he was more than that if you looked carefully.

"You guys ready?" Allen and Krory got up. Bud barked encouragingly at Allen. Allen petted him fondly.

"This is Bud, my seeing eye dog. He really is an unusual dog. And I'm not referring to his type, which is half German Shepperd and half Colly. Nothing can be lost around him. It all ends up coming back." Allen and Krory looked at each other. They hadn't expected a lead to come up so quickly. Could the innocence and it's conformer be right before their eyes? And if so, where was the innocence? Allen had a suspicion it was the dog itself. He had heard about sentient innocence. General Cloud had the only confirmed one so far.

As they walked through the town, Deitrich explained to them some of the history of it. During the middle of his explaining a statue, Bud suddenly growled and started to bark loudly. Deitrich pulled them into a side alley and knelt down by the dog. "You sure? Out there?" Bud barked. "Alright, we'll go ahead." The two exorcists looked at each other with funny looks. Suddenly Deitrich was unbandaging his right hand. The bandages hid a tattoo. It was two arrows crossing each other. Only instead of the usual arrow heads, there were crosses. As they took in this detail, they started to glow. Many neon green arrows shot out of his palm and hit several people in the crowd.

They screamed as they were forced to shed their human skin and become akuma. The akuma looked around confused until they spotted the dog. "Ahhh!! It's the demon dog. Run!!" Bud barked mightily and the shock wave that destroyed all the akuma was clearly visible. Krory and Allen looked on in awe. It would be a good thing for the Order if he came and became an exorcist. Deitrich beat them by answering their question.

"Yes, I'll become an exorcist. Only I didn't know who to contact or where to go. So I brought you here. I'm already packed."

Author's Note

First, please don't criticize the dog. I had a dog like that when I was younger named Bud. Best dog ever. Sorry not much going on in the story. I wanted to update now while I have time. Suddenly my schedule became a lot busier!! Anyway, I'll update when I can. In the meantime, it won't hurt to review and tell me what you think.


	7. Anger

Sorry about the taking so long to update part. I've been massively busy as of late. Just trying to find time to think is a challenge. I'm also going blind with this at the moment since my room seems to have eaten my rough draft. I'll do what I can though. Promise!! Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray Man or anything associated with it.

Chapter 7

_It's nice to finally be able to leave the infirmary finally _Kanda thought as he headed for his room. Tomorrow he was planning on resuming his training tomorrow. Anger threatened to consume him as he thought about the late Millennium Earl and the new Noah clan. They had done something to her. But before he let it consume him, he got his emotions under control. The last thing they needed was an out of control Kanda. He still slept in the room he and Lameran were supposed to have shared. It was kind of hard to sleep not knowing her fate. As he sat down on his bed, someone knocked on the door.

"So much for me taking it easy and resting." Kanda opened the door and saw Komui there. A teenage boy with blonde hair stood behind him. "What do you want? I could have sworn you told me to rest.

"I know what I told you. I also know you were anxious about Allen and Krory's mission. The boy behind me is the result. He said he wants to try finding her now. But he needs your help. Can we come in?" Kanda glared suspiciously as he appraised the newest exorcist. For some reason he kept his eyes closed. Kanda grudgingly allowed the two in.

"My name is Deitrich. I'll do everything I can to find your wife." Deitrich bowed formally. Suddenly Deitrich sighed and pulled something out of his shirt. It was a ferret. Kanda stared incredulously at the ferret. That looked turned to shock as the ferret transformed into a mixed breed big dog. The dog whined. "I'm sorry, Bud. Big dogs weren't allowed on the train and even little dogs were frowned upon. Come on, stop complaining. We have work to do. Sit, boy." The dog, apparently named Bud, sat obediently. This was a trained dog, well under control and expecting something to happen.

"What do you need me to do?" Kanda sat down waiting for instructions. Deitrich held out his hand to Komui. Komui pulled something out of his pocket. It was Lameran's innocence. "Why do you have that?"

"To find her, I need something personal of hers. Also, it would help if you thought about her strongly. Anything about her. It'll improve the chances of me finding something. Touch Bud and I'll do the rest." Kanda kneeled saiza style on the floor next to the dog and touched him.

Deitrich began to concentrate heavily on something. Bud grew warm to the touch. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "I am with her now. I've told her to stay strong and that help is on the way. Kanda, she asks me to tell you that she misses and loves you. She'll be home soon. Wait for her. Ahh, I'm losing the connection. There's another personality trying to stop us." He opened his eyes, revealing bright blue eyes. He closed them again as Bud whined. "I know. We've pinpointed her exact location. I can also find out where she is at anytime."

Elsewhere

The Millennium Earl stormed into the main hallway. Her face was drawn and pale, even more so with her new look. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. Black combat boots with silver buckles hid the rest of her legs. She had on a black choker with a Gothic cross on it. The clasp at the back was in plain sight now that her hair was cut short as a boy's. "Meeting in the dining room now! Now!!!" Everyone in the building rushed to obey their mistress's order. She had shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone came in their own way. Lanick came down from the top floor using the wind as an elevator. Aleena was on his right arm and Lunarmaria was on his left. This perfectly suited his flirtatious nature. Lanston walked calmly to the door and entered. Vintrix teleported directly in front of the door, not daring to teleport directly in. He had been warned about her explosive temper. He walked in as Lanick landed and his wind dispersed, causing his robes to go flapping behind him.

Vintrix silently made a dust cloud swirl around the element user. Lanick made it go away with a grin and pushed the sorcerer through the door. Everyone else was already in the room and waiting for them. One glare from the Earl sent them running to their seats. "We need to solve a problem. A big one. My other self is gaining strength again. She clings to a hope that this man named Kanda will come to her rescue. We need to eliminate him now." She slammed her fist down on the solid oak table, causing a huge crack to appear. "Lanick, I leave this to you. Take whoever you need and cause as much chaos as you can while there."

Lanick and Aleena left the room. As the door slammed shut, she spoke to the rest. "Lunarmaria, follow them. If they disobey me, kill them." Lunarmaria nodded and also left. "As for us, we get to plan the downfall of the Order." She grinned triumphantly. A resounding cracking noise filled the room as the table broke into two pieces. Everyone quickly moved their legs. "And what the heck happened to the table?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry, I'm tired. It's a Friday night and I have a full day ahead of me tomorrow.Sunday is full too.It sucks being a senior. Anyway, read, review, and all that fun stuff. I'll update again when I can. Definite combat in the next chapter and a surprising twist. All I ask for is some mercy and a break. I'll also try to work on the length too. Again, sorry.


	8. Angels

Yay! Spring break had officially started for my school so I'm hoping to do some major updating this week. Hoping keyword. My mom wants me to do housework too. During spring break. Anyway, should be a lot of action tonight. He he he! evil grin and flash light flicking on and off

Chapter 8

High above in the sky, no one saw two people gliding freely in the wind. Aleena was being held by Lanick. They were hoping to get to the Black Order as soon as possible. They had been entrusted with a mission. A very important important mission that concerned the future of the world.

"Lanick, is it time?" Aleena had been thinking about this for awhile now. She had thought it through and saw no other possibility.

"I don't know. We still have a position there. The original plan was to find out as much as possible. We can still find out more."

"What else can we do? It was left in our hands. You were safe. But my silver hair gave me away. We can no longer do anything else. We need to act now, before other forces try to interfere." Lanick gave up and nodded. As he was the senior of the two, he had to give permission for what was about to take place.

Lunarmaria, meanwhile, had followed them for as long as she could on foot. But then they had taken to the skies. She couldn't fly by herself. So she had to summon something that could fly. Holding her right hand out, she began to chant. "Beast of sky, beast of flame, I call thy down to my side, tarry not but hurry fast, to thy master's side, to strike a flame." A little ball of fire appeared in her hand. Smiling broadly, she threw it high into the sky. It grew and grew until it was a giant flaming roc. The roc screeched and landed.

Lunarmaria climbed onto it's back and she commanded it to take off. "After those two." She pointed in a general direction. The bird flew in that direction at high speeds. Rocs were masters of the sky. While one was in the sky, getting lost was impossible for it. Then she saw it. "I knew it! They were traitors all along."

Lanick and Aleena were changing. At first it was only a bright light emitting from their bodies. The crosses on their foreheads vanished. They became pale skinned with silver hair and Lanick's eye's changed to gold as well. Their clothes became like lightning. "Traitors! How could you betray the Earl? She found you and took care of you. And you do this! Why?"

The two paused and turned around. "This was not the way it was meant to be. The Millennium Earl was supposed to be the last. We will stop the new Earl and restore her to her former self. And you false apostles will return to your places in judgment. You never should have left." A kodachi appeared in Aleena's hand.

"No! Never." The giant roc attacked. Flame spewed from it's mouth and it closed the distance by moving in with it's claws. Aleena blocked the claws with her sword and dodged the beak. Lanick tried to stop the flames by summoning a blizzard. They may be angels, but that didn't mean they couldn't get burned.The flames ceased and the bird tried to flee. Aleena suddenly was on the back of the flaming roc.

"Die, you foul demon! Return to the pits where you belong!" She thrust her kodachi straight into the heart of the demon. The demon was forced back to Hell, screeching and hollering as it went. Aleena began to fall with to the Earth. Right below she saw the Order. Many people were gathered outside to see the summer snow. Lunarmaria clutched at her chest before her heart stopped and her body burst into flames. Lanick looked around for Aleena and saw her falling to the earth. The burns she had suffered were already healing. But that wouldn't take care of a broken neck. That was one of the few ways they could die.

"Aleena!" Lanick swooped down to try and help her. But she was falling too fast too far. She hit the ground and was still. Her sword fell to the ground a few feet away. Lanick landed as a young boy with snow white hair went to check on her.

"Allen,get away from her. You don't know who or what she is." A tall man with blue-black hair and a katana was yelling at the boy. Lanick recognized him. Though Kanda wouldn't recognize him. Aleena stirred and feebly opened her eyes. Recognition flickered on her face and her hand went up to his pentacle scar.

"Kanda, be quiet. Miss, are you okay?" She smiled. Allen noted she appeared delirious. "Miss, you should stay still. You hit the ground really hard." Allen cracked one of his idiotic smiles.

"You're...him." Allen looked confused. "The one...born as an apostle, not becoming one later in life.You need something else to...complete your mission."His scar glowed and suddenly he knew. He knew what they were and why they were here.

"You're an angel. An angel sent to help us save Lameran.Howdidyou do that? My scar is now a blessing, not a curse, with the ability to see angels and Noah's, along with Akuma." She smiled and passed out. Lanick gently sheathed Aleena's kodachi. Allen knew he was an angel as well, this one's partner.

"You're right. Lameran is an innocent victim.The curse originated from years ago. Those black chains awoke it.When she is saved, the curse will be broken. And since it was the curse that made her lose her memories, she'll regain her memories, while not losing the memories she replaced her lost one's with." Kanda heard the whole thing. He froze, partially in happiness and in fear and shock. Lanick assured the poor man. "Don't worry. She was single and will still love you. A bright future will be born from this."

Author's Note

A few notes: 1, a kodachi is a swordlength between a katana and a short sword. 2, whatever happens to Lunarmaria's summoned creatures happens to her. Hence her dying when the roc was killed by Aleena. 3, Allen fans, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I had to give Allen an advantage over Deitrich. Remember they can both see Akuma for what they truly are. Also,I hope this chapter is a good length and had plenty of action. Read and review, all that fun stuff. See ya next chapter.


	9. Hikatay

"Lanick!" Lanick motioned for Aleena to stay back. Kanda was pointing Mugen at Lanick's throat. A pleasant conversation between Kanda and Lanick had turned into a fight when Kanda had realized when and where they had first met.

"It's your fault. Not only did you severely injure me, you took away my wife. Why didn't you stop her from leaving? This whole situation could have been avoided." Lanick sensed many emotions at work within the katana wielding samurai. Anger and hatred directed towards him, along with sorrow and concern for Lameran.

"I had a mission to do. I, along with Aleena, had to infiltrate the Earl's ranks and find out whatever we could. Our overall goal was, and still is, to save Lameran. I did what I had to. And for that, I am sorry." Kanda sighed and lowered his sword.

"I still haven't forgiven you. However, when Lameran is safely by my side as herself, I'll consider it. You'd better do all you can to get her back. If you don't, I'll make sure you regret it. Is that understood?" Lanick nodded.

"It's what Aleena and I were sent to do. Lameran will return. And she'll be herself. I give you my solid oath on that." Kanda walked out of the room with adknowledging his oath. Aleena ran to Lanick's side.

"Are you okay?" She clung to his arm. Lanick smiled and nodded. He brushed some stray hair from in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. More importantly, how are your injuries. Probably healed by now, right? However if you get that reckless again, you'll lose your sword. I'll make sure of that."

"Of course they're healed by now. We are angels after all. What will we do now? Join the apostles in combat? Or will we act as adviser's? And I don't need you to remind me to be more careful, thank you very much. I've already gotten a big lecture from Gabriel and Micheal." Lanick was silent for a moment.

"I've submitted a plan to the supervisor. Right before we left, I sensed her plan. If he approves of it, we'll be contacted when he calls the meeting and he'll tell us what will happen." Aleena looked worried. Kanda walked back into the room.

"The supervisor's called a meeting. You two are wanted." He left the room. Aleena and Lanick coudn't miss the hopeful look in his eyes. Before Lanick left, he grabbed the stack of papers from his desk.

All eyes were upon them as they entered. All of the main exorcists were there. Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Kanda, Miranda, Lavi, Bookman, along with the one who had just joined, Deitrich sat on one side of the table. Deitrich's dog Bud sat on the floor besides him. One of the exorcists was unfamiliar. He had curly gray hair and wore glasses. He had a black and gold uniform, not the usual silver and black uniform.

"Aleena, Lanick, I would like to introduce General Froi Tiedoll. Everyone, Lanick has suggested a plan. He'll take it from here." Komui finished the introductions and sat down. Aleena sat down and Lanick began.

"Thank you. Only three Noah remain now." He pulled a few sheets of paper from his stack. They were detailed drawings of the remaining Noah; Lanston, the fighter, Vintrix, the sorcerer, and Hikatay, the ninja. "Lanston never leaves the Earl side. This is my plan. Kanda, Allen, and I will go after the Earl. Allen, your sword of exorcism can kill the Earl without hurting Lameran. The rest of you distract Hikatay and Vintrix. Aleena and I have written reports on their abilities. Also, the Earl looks different now." He pulled up the last sheet of paper and showed everyone.

"Who did that to my wife?" All of the people in the room, mostly Kanda, were shocked to see her in a knee length black spaghetti strap dress with black combat boots that had silver buckles. The most noticeable change was her hair. With it being cut short as a boy's, it showed a black choker that had a Gothic cross on it.

"There should be few relatively few Akuma. That's the biggest problem she faces, she meaning the Earl, has. The egg was destroyed and she can't rebuild it. That secret died with the Millennium Earl before her." Everyone jumped when Aleena spoke. "When this is over, no revival will be possible. The Earl will die for good when Lameran returns. Humanity will be a lot safer."

"I approve of this plan. Who's with me?" Kanda voiced his opinion and raised his hand high, the only thing on his mind Lameran. Everyone agreed with him and raised their hand.

"Is Yuu smiling?" Kanda shot a death glare at Lavi, who cringed.

"All right then. Whenever they arrive, we'll start. Kanda, I hope you're ready to be reunited with Lameran." Kanda stared defiantly at Lanick, his hand in a fist. It was so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Of course I'm ready. I'd like to see someone try and stop me.

The Next Day

By the next afternoon, the upcoming battle had been named. Operation Save Lameran was ready to go. All they needed was the other side to appear. A signal had been arranged to let them all know when they arrived. During lunch, the special signal sounded. Lanick found Kanda immediately. Allen was right behind him. "Deitrich has told me where she is. Are you ready to go?" Kanda got up and grabbed Mugen.

All the combatants gathered outside. "Lanick, Miranda Lotto doesn't have an offensive type innocence and can't do much combat wise. But because of her ability, she'll be targeted. I'm going to be her protector for this battle." Aleena ran to Lanick with Miranda behind her.

"Very well. You have my permission to not hold back. But use caution." Aleena nodded and dragged Miranda away, kodachi drawn. "As for us, we'll go my way. Don't let go of me." He grabbed Allen and Kanda by the arm. Using his special abilities, he teleported away. Tiedoll, Deitrich, Bud, and Bookman gathered nearby as one of the Noah approached. It was Hikatay, who wasted no time in starting the fight. A hand of shuriken came their way. They hadn't even seen her move her hand.

"East crime!" Thousands of needles encased Bookman, protecting him from the sharp projectiles. Bud barked and Hikatay jumped out of the way of the range of the shock wave. "North crime!!" The needles reversed themselves and shot towards the ninja. She dodged them but was knocked down as Tiedoll's freshly summoned giant doll knocked her down. Bud took the opportunity and barked even louder. Hikatay cursed as the strongest shock wave knocked her back several feet.

"You won't stop me." She pulled out two long knifes and tried to charge Deitrich and Bud. Tiedoll used his innocence to knock the two out of the way.

"Don't get in close combat range. Fight from the sidelines." Bookman yelled as he dodged Hikatay's savage blows. He shot needles at his enemy again. Out of the blue, a storm of shuriken hit Deitrich from behind. He fell to the ground, minor cuts all over his body. Bud growled ominously. He started to grow to a huge size. He was twice as big as a tiger now. A fire was raging out of control in his eyes and three balls of light were circling around his head. Bud howled loudly and they surrounded Deitrich. The balls of light changed shape into two normal versions of Bud and a puppy sized of him. The two normal Bud's took to patrolling while the little one made a force field around their conformer and started to lick his wounds.

Deitrich gasped. Everyone around them stopped and stared. Suddenly the huge version charged Hikatay growling. 'Don't touch my master!' Bud seemed to be saying. Up above on top of the castle, Miranda screeched while Aleena grinned. "Now the battle has truly begun."

Author's Note

Uhmm, wow? This was long. About 300 more words than usual. A lot of action as well. Next chapter Vintrix enters and causes chaos. The result of the battle will be revealed later.


	10. Vintrix

Bookman fought a separate battle from his apprentice. His experience was needed in Deitrich's battle. Granted, Deitrich also had General Tiedoll fighting with him. But these were no ordinary foes. Bookman always urged Lavi to fight smartly. And having exchanged blows with the previous Noah Clan, he knew to not take it lightly.

Even with the three to one advantage they had, it wasn't a guaranteed victory. Lenalee and Noise Marie would be fighting with him this time around. Their opponent materialized before them. He was a short person with sky blue robes and short hair. A tall staff, taller than he was, was in his right hand.

"Hello, my name is Vintrix. I'll be your opponent for today. I'll be your executioner as well!!" He muttered a few unintelligible words. A storm of fire swirled around them. Lenalee used her dark boots to jump way above them while Lavi handled it in an entirely different way. He canceled it out with his fire seal. Lenalee came down from above and slammed down into the ground. She side-stepped to the right as Lavi used his Heaven seal to call down thunder and lightning right where she had just been. As the smoke and dust cleared they saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck? He completely dodged both our attacks!!" Lavi ran over to the huge depression in the ground caused by Lenalee's Dark Boots. It had recently rained and the ground was still muddy. Lenalee noticed some footprints in the mud. More were forming behind Lavi but there was no one behind him.

"Lavi, move!!" Lavi extended his hammer and jumped out of the way as Lenalee slammed down into the mud with her Enbu Kirikaze (Walts: Mist-Wind). "There!" A shape was revealed. No detail was seen but the mud was showing an invisible person. Lavi twirled his hammer in the air.

Lavi used his wood seal and made the mud harden. He followed it up with a combo attack with the seals fire and heaven seals. A giant iron and fire snake slammed down on the struggling form encased with mud. Lenalee used her sound shackles to creep up on the smoking sorcerer and kicked him using Enbu Kirikaze. He went flying into a huge tree. He sat up slowly while fog crept from his hands and surrounded him ten feet on any side of him. "Try and get me now."

"Lenalee, he has an open spot in his defenses just before he casts he a spell. Do you see that?" Lenalee nodded. "I'll take care of that fog. You slam down on him as hard as you can." He used another wood seal and the fog drifted away. Snakelike tendrils of shadow intertwined themselves around Lenalee's legs. Their purpose was discovered a moment later when she tried to move. Her speed was reduced and she couldn't move as well. The shadows had the affect of entangling her legs.

"What the heck is going on?" Vintrix looked up at the sky. "Why are my spells not as effective? Someone's interfering. Who is interfering with my battle?" Lavi understood as he saw the shadow tendrils vanishing from Lenalee's legs.

"Lenalee, there's pretty much a dampening field around here. His spells aren't working out right." Vintrix gave up on trying to dispel the effect.

"I don't need that powerful magic to defeat a couple of lowly exorcists. Anyone who opposes my mistress must die." Whips of fire formed on his arms. He lashed out at the two exorcists wildly. "You'll never get her back. This was the way it was meant to be!" Lavi extended his hammer and soared high above the trees. In mid-air, he performed a wood seal. Vintrix screamed as the whips turned on the sorcerer and began burning horribly. To add to his misery, he used the combo attack of the fire and heaven seals again. The snake slammed down on the distracted sorcerer who couldn't dispel the spell he had cast. Lavi followed it up with a heaven seal, electrocuting the already burned man.

"I've had enough of you!" A blast of wind knocked him down. Lavi felt something unseen encase his body and he couldn't move. His hammer was still in his hand but he couldn't make any new seals. Black fire engulfed Lavi as he crashed into ground. He rolled over and the fire went out. His clothes were singed and scorched. He had minor burns on the unprotected parts of his skin. But it appeared as if Miranda had activated her innocence. The burns vanished almost instantly. "This is why I hate exorcists!! They're so unpredictable."

Author's Note

Wow, that took a lot of work. I used a D&D book to inspire me spell wise for Vintrix's spells which meant a lot of reading. Anyway, I know it's shorter. Hopefully it's not annoying. I intentionally left the battle endings unclear. They'll be revealed later.


	11. Lameran returns

Hewooo. Anyway, only a few more chapters. Check out my profile or whatever and vote on the poll I put up. It's to decide what story I will do next since I'm currently deadlocked on the issue. Anyway, next chapter!!

Chapter 11

Allen, Kanda, and Lanick had no idea how their comrades were doing in the battle as they appeared in an old building. Allen was kind of worried but had faith in his comrades. Lanick was focused on his mission and Kanda was focused on saving Lameran. "Hey, moyashi, be careful. I know you won't mess up. But still, I want Lameran to come home today." Allen looked over his comrade. His face showed nothing but determination. He could tell Kanda would rather be holding Lameran, not Mugen.

"I promise. Lameran will come home tonight." Kanda only nodded, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Someone is up ahead. It's Lanston. I'll distract him. You two go after Lameran." The three entered a huge room. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. A man wearing a black suit and holding a bastard sword sat waiting for them. His eyes were closed, making him look like he was asleep.

"You are finally here. I have orders. I don't necessarily like them but The Earl has given them. The one named Lanick is to stay behind and fight me. Kanda and Allen are to go ahead. She's waiting for you." Allen was the only one who jumped. Kanda had met him earlier and was looking very angry. Lanick merely stayed silent as a bastard sword of his own appeared. "I show no mercy to traitors." Allen and Kanda are to go. Now." Allen looked doubtful as Kanda dragged him along.

"Don't worry Allen. The biggest concern is what's up ahead." The two exorcists vanished down the hallway leading out of the room.

"I will show no mercy. But at the same time, make your death quick. I wish to return to her side quickly." Lanston charged Lanick. Lanick parried the blow and made his first attack.

Meanwhile Allen and Kanda entered the only room off that hallway. It was clearly in the process of remodeling. A high backed throne stood on a dais near the back of the room. And on that throne sat Lameran. Mounted on the walls around it were weapons of all kinds. "You know Lameran is gone now. She's in a deep deep sleep right now. I made sure she's never going to wake up. And in the off chance that she does, she'll immediately want to die. It'll be a new world. My world." She stood up and straightened her clothes out. "I know what your biggest weakness will be. It'll be this body. You can't save Lameran without hurting or killing her if you don't kill me. But still, let's see where this goes." Two swords flew off the wall straight for them.

Kanda and Allen dodged them as the Earl spoke. "Every Earl, whether weak or strong, has one specific strength. Mine is my telekinesis. Though every Earl before me was also stupid. Merely wanting to destroy the world. Why not rebuild it and make it better?" Now two spears came their way. Kanda noticed that it took a little while for the next attack to come. The Earl couldn't fully control her powers and had to make sure she concentrated properly. Otherwise she would lose control. And she didn't want that to happen.

"Why are you holding back? Could it be you're in over your head? Why did you make Lanston stay behind and fight Lanick if you can't properly defend yourself?" Kanda taunted his enemy as he dodged the many projectiles that were coming his way. He hated himself for doing it. But if he could get her to lose control, then Allen could get to her and get rid of that Earl in her body. Allen also somehow understood this and was preparing. He had his sword drawn, his left sleeve was flat and empty.

_Thank you for paying attention _Kanda thought to himself.

"What did you say? I have enough control to take care of two pesky exorcists who refuse to die!" Her eyes were all red now. Everything began to float in midair. The Earl didn't know about Allen's sword. The weapons increased in number and ferocity. Allen and Kanda saw that she was losing control. A whirlwind was forming around her. Kanda and Allen clung onto whatever they could or else risk being sucked in. And from this, Allen got an idea. He let go and let himself go straight to her.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Kanda tried to grab the stupid moyashi. Allen avoided him.

"Trust me!" He yelled over the noise. Kanda began to carefully make his way forward to back him up. It would be a challenge to fight in these conditions but if it meant saving Lameran, then so be it.

Meanwhile the Earl was curled up in a ball in midair above the throne. "No, no, no, no!! I have to get control. Everything must go my way. I am the Millennium Earl, the rightful and true ruler of this world!!" She began to laugh like a maniac. "No one will stop me. This world will be mine. And anyone who opposes me must die!" A sword came flying toward Allen's heart.

"Hakka touoru!!" Kanda quickly slashed at the weapon with his activated innocence, eight strikes moving so fast it looked like a flower being drawn in the air. Allen looked at Kanda. "Go! I'll cover you." Allen nodded and surged forward. The Earl shrieked as he approached, being instinctively scared of his sword. More weapons flew his way. The first illusion of Mugen took care of that. With a loud scream, Allen's sword of exorcism went through Lameran. Red eyes went to blue as everything crashed to the ground. Allen caught Lameran as they both fell and he landed on his feet. Kanda ran to Allen and saw Lameran unconscious in his arms.

"Lameran." Allen passed her to Kanda. He stroked her hair and quietly called her name.

"No, the Earl!!" Lanick walked into the room dragging an unconscious man behind him. The yell had come from the man just before he passed out. Lanick passed him to Allen.

"Take care of him. I need to check up on Lameran." Allen took the man who had formerly been Lanston of the Noah Clan.

"She'll be fine. She'll sleep for awhile but she'll wake up as herself soon." Kanda cradled his sleeping wife in his arms. "In the meantime, let's get back to the Order." He grabbed everyone and teleported back to the Order. As they materialized before everyone, they saw two people unconscious on the ground. It was the humans Hikatay and Vintrix had been before they had become Noah. Allen laid Lanston down next to them. All of the exorcists ran up as they saw Kanda, Allen, and Lanick return. They crowded around and looked at Lameran's still form.

"She's fine. Lameran only needs rest. Now, if you'd excuse me, I would like to put her to bed. She's earned it." Everyone parted to let him leave.

Not the end!!

One or two more chapters and then it'll be finished. Until then, please stay tuned and maybe even review? This story still needs a happy ending.


	12. Honeymoon time at last

It was quiet around the Order. Many of the exorcists had minor injuries. But thankfully no one had been seriously injured. The humans who had turned into Noah and had reverted upon The Earl's exorcism were gone as well. Komui had finders escort them home. Lanick had left as well to report how it was going down here on earth. Aleena and Lanick would leave for good as soon as they knew Lameran would be okay. Currently they were in the chapel area meditating.

As for Kanda, he hadn't been seen since he had carried his unconscious wife back to the Order. He didn't want her to wake up alone. That and he wanted to see her first before anyone else. Lanick had said she might feel extreme regret and need comforting only Kanda himself could provide. It had already been a full day since Kanda had brought her back and she still was sound asleep, unaware of the comings and goings of the Order, unaware of how much Kanda was afraid she would never wake up.

Kanda had just gotten out of his shower when she finally woke up. He had just gotten his pants on when he heard a crash from the bedroom. Running to the room, he burst out laughing. Once again, as on the day after their wedding, she had rolled off the bed upon waking up. Kanda helped her get up. Lameran looked extremely confused. "Good morning. Or should I say evening. You've been asleep for quite awhile."

"Yuu, how the heck did I get here?" She looked around and saw the black and silver combat boots on the floor in the corner. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh no, I did something I'll regret didn't I? Oh no, this is not good." She fell to her knees and began to sob.

Kanda kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. "You did nothing wrong. It was the Earl, not you."

Lameran pushed away from him and ended up in the corner opposite her boots. "I'm still a horrible person. I just watched you get beat up. I didn't try and stop it. I even laughed as you cried out in pain. Do I even deserve to be with you?" She was still crying, her entire body trembling.

Kanda grabbed her roughly and dropped her onto the bed. "Go ahead. I deserve punishment." Now Kanda really did want to slap some sense into her. But he held back. The situation called for something different.

He got onto his knees in front of her. "No, you don't. You deserve happiness. It wasn't you. It was the Earl. You've been through so much, thanks to the Earl, even though it's only been a few weeks since she took over your body. Do you have any idea how much we all missed you? How much I missed you?" He got up and sat down next to her. "A lot." He kissed her.

After he finished, she looked shocked. "Yuu." She threw himself onto his chest and cried her heart out. "I've missed you so much. I'm just glad you're OK." Kanda comforted her. When they heard her stomach growl, he finally released her.

"You need to eat. Want to go and grab some food?" Lameran smiled sheepishly.

"First things first. I need a quick shower." She went into the bathroom. A minute later she stuck her head out the door. "I forgot clothes. Can you grab me some?"

"Use my shirt. It's on the counter. It should be big enough to be a nightgown on you." Lameran stuck her tongue out at her husband and shut the door. A moment later the water started and someone knocked on their door. Upon seeing who it was, he grew angry.

Malcom Rouvelier and Howard Link stood outside their door. "We're here for Lameran." The water stopped. "Hand over the traitor right now. After that we won't bother you." Something crashed to the floor in the bathroom.

"Lameran, stay in there. I'll handle this." There was no response from Lameran. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's no traitor here. I don't associate with those types of people. However, there is me and my wife, who has just started to recover from a traumatic experience. You judged her prematurely and upset her. Before I slam the door in your face, I'll give a chance to apologize." Rouvelier got angry but remained silent. "Your loss." He went to shut the door.

Link flicked out his switchblade and stopped the door from closing. "Listen, that was an order, _exorcist._Obey it." A crowd started to gather. Allen and Lavi were at the front. Lenalee stood in the arms of her brother. He kept a protective arm around her.

"I claim two-pimple. Allen, you take Rouvelier." Link scowled at Lavi's nickname for him. Allen and Lavi walked up with angry looks.

"What do you two think you're doing? Stand down this instant."

"Lavi, I couldn't hear those orders." Allen got up in Rouvelier's face.

"Well, Allen, neither did I. We exorcists only answer to Komui and the Generals." As one, Allen and Lavi punched Link and Rouvelier. They hit the ground hard. Link was spitting blood from his mouth.

Kanda stepped in front of the two special inspectors from the Vatican. "My wife is not a traitor. If anything, she's a victim. I just got her cheered up. Now she'll be all depressed again, thinking she's a bad person. Allen, Lavi, handle the situation here. I'm going to check on Lameran." He went straight to the bathroom. Lameran was kneeling on the floor with Kanda's shirt on. It was about three sizes too big for her. She was crying again.

"You know, you're way too sensitive for your own good. I know of only thing that'll help you. You need to get away from here for awhile, away from pricks like those two.What do you say we leave tomorrow for our honeymoon?" Lameran's response of yes please could barely be heard since her face was currently buried in Kanda's long hair. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to Komui after we eat about leaving tomorrow."

The End

This is the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who stuck with it until the end. I personally liked it when Rouvelier and Link got punched. I really don't like those two. Read and review the final chapter. Until I get the result from the poll, I won't start a new story. So until then, see ya around. Literally,even if only one person votes, that one vote will decide it.


End file.
